First Kiss by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sakura lamenta a perda de seu primeiro beijo. Mas Sasuke prova para a moça o contrário... .:. Trad/S&S/Presente para Lia Liz e Princesinha Rin/COMPLETA


**Festival De Fanfics One-shot SasuSaku - Novembro/Dezembro 2012**

**Classificação etária das fanfics: de K a T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA / 1 shot cada  
_

_**Gênero: **__Humor/romance  
_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é de ninguém.  
_

_**Autora: Ohwhatsherface  
**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

_**Dedicatória:** Presente duplo para Lia Liz e Princesinha Rin. Flores, pra vcs, com todo kokuro da Hime ;D  
_

**Sinopse: **Sakura lamenta a perda de seu primeiro beijo. Mas Sasuke prova para a moça o contrário...**  
**

* * *

**.**

**First Kiss  
**

_Primeiro Beijo_

**.**

* * *

Algo a estava incomodando.

E algo que a incomodava, acabava o incomodando.

E Sasuke não gostava de ser incomodado.

Era irritante.

Ela era irritante.

Ele fitou através do fogo onde Sakura estava sentada. Os joelhos apertados contra o peito e os braços enlando-os firmente. Seu queixo descansava sobre as pernas dobradas, enquanto fitava o fogo (a príncipio, Sasuke pensara que ela o estava fitando, mas depois lembrou-se que ela deixara de ser uma _fangi_rl e crescera e se tornara uma konoichi capaz) e lamentavelmente, o brilho de suas jades simplesmente havia esvancido.

- Qual é o seu problema?

(Não que ele se importasse.)

A pergunta fluíra mais fria do que pretendia que tivesse sido.

Sakura apenas afastou o olhar da fogueira para fitá-lo. E imediatamente olhou para o chão, sentindo-se envergonhada com a profundidade contida nos negros lhe fitando com aquele ar de repreensão, como se estivesse dizendo-lhe silenciosamente quão patética ela parecia, quão irritante (e isso, no momento, ele realmente achava que ela era).

- Nada.

A resposta fora suave e abafada por seus joelhos que estavam pressionados firmemente, escondendo-lhe o rosto.

Franzindo a testa, Sasuke jogou um pouco mais de madeira ao fogo e, em seguida, olhou ao redor instintivamente. Naruto à sua esquerda, esparramado confortavelmente, dormindo alheio à depressão óbvia de Sakura e o desconforto cada vez mais crescente de Sasuke com tal situação. Kakashi à sua direita, encostado a uma árvore com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e aquele seu livro laranja. O homem estava, obviamente, dormindo, já que seu precioso romance jazia de forma tão descuidada ao chão. Ele provavelmente caira no sono enquanto o lia.

Sasuke fitou Sakura, que ainda estava na mesma posição, com o mesmo olhar triste na face.

E aquilo o estava incomodando.

Sakura estava sempre feliz. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Sempre com um brilho nos olhos.

- ... Ajuda se falar sobre o assunto.- ele murmurou.

Ele não gostava de ser incomodado e o fato de que Sakura ficara em silêncio o incomodava mais ainda e a tornava uma baita de uma irritante.

A moça bufara levemente e sua expressão se tornara amarga.

- Irônico vindo você.

Ela estava se referindo à noite que ele partira da Vila, Sasuke chegou à conclusão de tal, depois de se ofender com o comentário da companheira de equipe, mas continuara firme para não estremecer sabendo que tinha de admitir que Sakura estava certa sobre isso. Ele não era exatamente alguém que deveria dar aos outros conselhos sobre como resolver seus problemas. Oh, não.

Sakura suspirou e então finalmente o fitou.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun. - desculpou-se. - Isso foi rude da minha parte—

- Não. - Sasuke a interrompeu. - Você está certa.

E ela estava.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, os únicos sons que se faziam ouvir eram os típicos de uma noite normal, de animais ou insetos, e madeira estalando no fogo.

- Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo.

Sasuke olhou para cima, desviando a atenção da madeira queimada que havia arrebatado seu interesse momentaneamente, para enfim olhar para Sakura. Parecia que ela estava tentando conter as lágrimas de arrependimento (e repulsa, óbvio), quando fitou com ódio para nada em particular.

Sua missão era simples. Encontrar informações do alvo, eliminá-lo e depois recuperar os reféns. Ele era uma espécie de gângster que estava chantageando pessoas da Vila em questão, mantendo seus filhos como reféns em algum lugar. Eles simplesmente precisavam descobrir onde o homem mantinha as crianças cativas e depois matá-lo. O plano que fizeram foi que Sakura, sendo uma kunoichi, iria usar seu_ sexy appea_l e seduzir o homem até ele revalar as informações que ela queria saber, enquanto Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi assassinariam os guarda-costas do homem.

Ela fez exatamente isso, mas no processo de fingir ser uma stripper, ele a beijou.

E Sakura não estava feliz com isso.

(Muito menos os outros integrantes da Equipe Sete)

Então, eles completaram a missão, levando as crianças às suas famílias, e depois seguiram o caminho de volta a Konoha. Acamparam depois de andar por um longo tempo e quando começou a ficar escuro, Sakura pos-se novamente a lembrar-se da tal situação.

- Aquele desgraçado foi o meu primeiro beijo.

Então era isso que a estava incomodando.

Era isso que a estava incomodando e, por sua vez, o incomodando.

O fato de que um cretino, um velho patético ter roubado o que ela pensava ser seu primeiro beijo era o que estava causando todo esse incômodo.

Sasuke deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, mostrando que entendia porque ela estava tão deprimida. Do que sabia, a primeira vez de qualquer ato romântico ralacionado às meninas tendia a ser algo muito importante. Talvez por isso Sakura desabafara consigo, talvez essa coisa de primeiro beijo fosse algo especial para ela. E o mesmo havia sido roubado por um velho sujo, que não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que torturar pessoas inocentes e levar seus filhos como reféns.

Bom, o incômodo da kunoichi era compreensível.

Ele a fitou um pouco mais incisivo, mas ela se recusou a olhar para cima, mantendo os braços entrelaçados firmemente em volta das pernas. Seu rosto enterrado, fazendo de tudo para esconder-se dele, provavelmente sentindo vergonha por ter deixado que algo tão precioso tivesse sido tirado de si.

- Pare de chorar.

Sakura levantou a cabeça rapidamente, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos se arregalados. Parecia que tinha levado um tapa na cara e como queria gritar uns bons palavrões para ele, dizendo-lhe para deixá-la em paz, porque ela não queria ser confortada por um cretino insensível como ele.

- Ele não foi o seu primeiro beijo.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram ainda mais com tal declaração e então, a kunoichi o fitou em confusão.

- Do que está falando—

- Eu fui.

Sakura ofegou em vista à confissão chocante do rapaz. E balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Sasuke-kun, não tem que mentir pra mim. Acho que eu saberia se você fosse meu primeiro beijo—

- Eu fui.- repetiu com firmeza. - Naquela noite, três anos atrás, quando deixei a Vila, depois que te coloquei no banco, eu ...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas ela leu nas entrelinhas.

Sakura balançou a cabeça, compreendendo tudo afinal.

- Você me beijou.

- Aa.

Sasuke engoliu em seco.

- Eu fui seu primeiro beijo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

- ... Obrigada.

O calor que sempre viu nos olhos verdes voltaram imediatamente.

Ela não estava mais se sentindo incomodada.

E nem ele.

. .

.

* * *

_Notas da tradutora:_

_Gente bonita da tia hime, como estamos heinnn?_

_Entao, esse monte de posts que a tia hime fez hoje faz parte daquela "**surpresinha basica**" da qual mencionei na semana passada._

_Curtiram o "combo de fics"? hehehe_

_Eu tava com essas fics aqui enchendo meus Uploads desde 2010, mas nunca que arrumava tempo pra beta-las. _

_As ferias acabaram favorencendo tal ;D_

_Entao, flores, e isso ai._

_Hoje ja estou entrando em contato com alguns pms e reviews fofos das senhoritas._

_Nos vemos amanha nas att ;D_

_Hime._

* * *

**_ps:_**

_ hoje eu fiz uma coisa que nao tenho feito ha meses: assisti um filme. _

_Tipo, um filme muito foda. Mesmo. Chama-se **"Yip Man"**, e chines e narra um pouco da vida na china (numa provincia cujo nome me foge agora), pre, durante e um pouco antes do final da segunda guerra. Cara, tem um vies do resgate da honra chinesa apos a invasao niponica do periodo. Tudo isso com enfoque no kung fu e um personagem principal muito, mas MUITO kawaii. _

_Sim. Vale muito o tempo =D_

**_pps:_**

_Eu to me divertindo MUITO escrevendo a minha nova colecao de drabbles multisaku. E suas dicas estao me ajudando (e muito) a realiza-la._

_Ate agora, sao **31** drabbles prontinhos (ui ui ;)_

_E pretendo (agora to me animando muito) escrever mais outros antes de postar (pq quem faz 30 faz 50? hahahah APANHA)_

**_ppps:_**

_Nahhhhhhh to sentindo muito saudade de vcs. Eu ainda nao respondi os contatos (e deve ser por isso ne). Mas cara, parece uma eternidade desde que bati um papinho gostoso com as leitoras. Ai ai isso me faz tanta falta... *suspira*_

_Mas vamos botar os papinhos em dia ainda hoje/amanha ;D_

* * *

_*As fics dessa seleção (sasusaku) foram autorizadas faz tempo. A bonitona OHWHF me concedeu o direito de tradução de suas produções desde 2010. And for that, thank you very much, girl ;D  
_


End file.
